


Attempted Romance

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bubble Bath, Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Imagine trying to take a romantic bubble bath with Sam





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mini drabble/imagine based on an ask prompt on Tumblr

A sensual, romantic bath for two. It seemed like a good idea when you got the bath ready… but logistics weren’t exactly your thing.

Sam stared as you settled into the warm bath, the mountain bubbles covering everything but your head and hands.

“Get in here,” you cooed in your best attempt at a sultry voice.

Sam’s brows furrowed slightly as he lifted his shirt over his head, stripping down while thinking how to get in the tub with you and not offend you. He was hesitant as he approached the tub,

“So, where should I-”

“Oh,” you scooted up, realizing he needed room to sit behind you.

But really, you only gave him standing room when he stepped into the tub, already displacing water which splashed over the sides of the tub.

“Uh, maybe if you just-” he sputtered, standing behind you.

“Ok, I know-” you moved up in response, trying to give him more room.

It was like the two of you were trying your best to move past this moment rushing to a goal of an ideal romantic bath, the kind you’ve seen in movies (stupid movies filling your head with unrealistic ideas!). But the awkwardness just grew as the tub was not made to hold two people, let alone Sam’s tall stature. It didn’t help when the bubbles tickled your nose, making you sneeze and giving way to more bathwater overflowing.

“Bless you,” Sam chuckled sympathetically, “Y/N, just… stand up?”

You compiled, standing up and facing Sam in the too small bathtub and instantly felt cold and disappointed that your idea for a romantic bath was thwarted by reality.

A forced pout appeared on your face, driving Sam to lean down and meet your lips with a warm kiss. Your pout disappeared into a giggle, appreciating how he tried to fit into the bath with you. Sam was just too big… he was big everywhere.

“How about we take a shower instead?” He murmured.

Taking a deep breath, you looked up as if pondering in deep thought. When you exhaled you met Sam’s eyes.

“We can take a shower together if you _take_ me in the shower,” you proposed with a smirk.

Sam responded with a wide grin.


End file.
